dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo
Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo (ドラゴンボール 神龍の謎, lit. "Dragon Ball: Mystery of Shenlong"), released in the U.S. as Dragon Power, is the second video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise (its predecessor being Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou) and the first Dragon Ball game produced and distributed by Bandai. It is an action game developed by TOSE Software Company. It was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System on November 27, 1986 in Japan, in March 1988 in America, and in 1988 in Europe. Shenron no Nazo was added as bonus feature in the Japanese release of Dragon Ball: Origins 2 in 2010. Overview Shenron no Nazo consists of 2D overhead areas where Goku must fight many enemies, and switches to side-scrolling sequences for the boss fights. The game stars Goku and roughly follows the first two volumes of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga where he encounters many enemies and allies while collecting the Dragon Balls, culminating in the first wish from Shenron in the Emperor Pilaf Saga (levels 1 to 6). Goku then enters a World Martial Arts Tournament for levels 7 to 10 and faces off against various strong opponents. Finally, levels 11 to 14 depict Goku borrowing the Dragon Radar from Bulma and heading out in search of his Grandpa Gohan's keepsake, the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Versions American Version Although the Japanese and European editions of the game used familiar art and music from the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, the American release features altered graphics, sound and Goku was changed to more closely resemble an Americanized Kung Fu stereotype, being pictured on the cover artwork with a white gi and blue headband. Master Roshi, similarly has been changed to look more like a traditional martial arts master, and to censor scenes deemed inappropriate, has a fondness for sandwiches, especially Bulma's. Bulma is renamed "Nora", Yamcha is renamed "Lancer", Oolong is renamed "Pudgy" (and refered to as a child instead of a pig), the Kamehameha is the "Wind Wave", and the Dragon Balls are referred to as "Crystal Balls". European Version The European edition of the game was only released in France and it retained the license using familiar art and music from the Dragon Ball anime. It is also the first Nintendo game translated into French, however this translation includes a lot of misspellings and errors. Characters Levels *'Mount Paozu': The boss of this level is Bear Thief. *'Aru Village': The boss of this level is Oolong. *'Diablo Desert': The boss of this level is Yamcha. *'Fire Mountain': The boss of this level is Ox-King. *'Monster Carrot's Village': The boss of this level is Monster Carrot. *'Pilaf's Castle': The boss of this level is Emperor Pilaf. *'Martial Arts Schools': The bosses of this level are Krillin, Major Metallitron, Yamcha, and Buyon. *'Moon': The boss of this level is Monster Carrot. *'Island': The bosses of this level are the Peck Peck Tribe. *'Pilaf's Castle': The bosses of this level are Krillin, Ox-King, Pilaf Robot. Trivia *Dragon Power is also the name of the Japanese ending theme for Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *This is the first Dragon Ball game to be released in Europe, it was followed by the ''Super Butōden'' series. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games